Seasons of Love
by DragonStorm85
Summary: Four-shot. In measuring the experiences of a lifetime, Shino remembers their journey in random instances. But Tenten likes to associate the milestones of their long relationship with the changing seasons.
1. Spring

**Character(s)**: Tenten, Aburame Shino  
**Pairing(s)**: Extremely light Shino/Tenten... if you squint a little.  
**Warning(s)**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: Part one of four. Written for the ShinoTen FC fanfic contest held over at NarutoForums.  
**Dedicated to**: All you ShinoTen fans out there!

Their first _real_ exchange of words to each other outside of the profession had been relatively simple. Tenten remembered the night clearly, as if it had happened yesterday. Because of what she liked to call the River of Lights. There were no talks of missions. No mention of training or threats against the village. Just a boy and a girl sharing what she liked to view as a closely kept secret. Because in all the years that Tenten had continued the tradition since her mother's death -- in all the years that she had the pleasure of experiencing its wonder -- there had been no one else who had been there to stand by her side. No one to share this treasure with. None alive, anyways. That is, until the moment when he appeared out of the shadows like a silent phantom.

"I should've known this would be something you'd show up for."

It was the spring of her fifteenth year. They were standing on the edge of the tree line, facing out to an open field not too far from the walls of the village. There was a soft breeze blowing and the last rays of the sun were slowly fading into the night, bringing a close to what had been a fairly typical day of filling out reports and paperwork. The usual mundane routine that would follow the completion or failure of a mission. An annoyance to all active shinobi who worked in the field. But considering the amount of effort Tenten had placed in arriving back to the village on time, it was one that she managed to tolerate, if only momentarily. Because the quicker she completed the desk work, the quicker the kunoichi could be on her merry way.

After spending previous years missing the festival due to missions, injuries, and personal issues, nothing could defer Tenten from her goal. Not even the Hokage.

If he was shocked at her unexpected presence, the young shinobi had given no indication of it save for a long pause at her comment. At least from what Tenten could see or discern in the dimming light. "I have never known many others who would."

"Well... that just means they're missing out on the secret." Here, she gave him a brief glance before turning to face out towards center stage once more.

It was nothing traditional or openly celebrated in broad sense of the word. Because in all technicality, it was not an official holiday or festival. But it had been a commonly known fact that around the first bloom of spring, all of the animals and insects woke up from their long winter hibernation. Even those that lived in the relatively warmer climate in the Fire Country. In Konoha , the day was usually marked by the arrival of the fireflies. Or, perhaps, it was more in like with an awakening. The swirls of light and movement in the fading sun _did_ give off a sense of a long dormant creature coming alive once more. Of the rebirth that came with the start of spring.

It was a perfect and natural metaphor.

And the beauty of the experience was that it could be seen from any number of locations within a mile of Konoha's gates. Because different clans of lightning bugs were scattered all throughout the village. Most patrons stayed within the town limits, too consumed with their busy lives to set aside more than a few minutes to indulge and observe the marvel. Tenten , on the other hand, traveled the distance and separated herself from the noise and lights of civilization. Because only then could she fully immersed herself in the experience.

Shino, apparently, had the same idea.

She considered stepping aside from where she stood leaning against a tree and offering him a space to sit or stand. But the thought was quickly cast aside when the kunoichi recalled just who she was dealing with. Because it was a known fact that Aburame Shino held a slight aversion to touching. Or rather, it was a common rumor among those who had ever inquired or speculated about the tendencies of the Aburame clan. One that she was in no position or mood to test out or question any time soon. If ever. Whatever personal preferences he held, it was his business and his alone. Shino was a good shinobi, and that was all that Tenten needed to know. Even if...

All thought on the matter was quickly set aside as the first zip of movement caught her attention, the only signal she received before it started.

As always, it had begun with one. One spark of life from the lead bug. One singular blink of radiance in the lingering light before the others followed behind. Another fluttered to life. Then another. And another still, until the entire swarm was flickering throughout the field. And then it was like the stars had come down from their heavenly place in the sky to appear before them, swirling in streams of light from one end of the field to the other.

"It's almost like a dance," she murmured quietly, mostly to herself. Although that did not stop the kunoichi from turning to regard her companion for his opinion on the matter.

She had expected little to no response from Shino. Just a simple nod of acknowledgment or a tilt of the head in consideration to her comment. If even that. So when the deeper tones of his voice came out in clear words, she had almost been too startled to respond accordingly. "It is."

After taking a moment to recover and think over his words, Tenten could only quirk a curious brow. Although the kunoichi had not gone on quite as many missions with him as she had with others, she liked to think that the few that the two have shared had been enough to gain enough understanding of how Shino functioned. And above all else, the young Aburame did not speak unless he felt it was important to do so. Not a single word was ever wasted when he was inclined to voice his thoughts.

And that, in turn, sometimes added to the mystery surrounding his existence.

But that was not to say that he did so with the intention of isolating himself from the world. On the contrary, in fact. Shino, more than anyone else in their small circle of companions, sought to solidify his friendships with the others. He, above all others, felt the sting of rejection when that effort was not returned. It was through no intentional fault of his that the young man's actions were sometimes... intimidating.

So with a little bit of interest and that thought in mind, Tenten curiously tilted her head a fraction in his direction, encouraging him to elaborate on his claim. "...Oh?"

"The intricate flash of their bulbs and the path of their flight are a form of dance, most likely meant to attract an appropriate and adequate mate," he clarified. And for possibly the first time that evening, his gaze seemed to settle on her intently, appearing to carry with it a heavy weight of... something that the kunoichi could not quite place her finger on. Although it was difficult to tell with how his dark glasses seemed to do well in hiding just _where_ Shino's gaze was aimed. But as far as Tenten was concerned, it was normal behavior from the young Aburame heir. And so she brushed the thought aside and continued the conversation.

"Does it always work?"

"...No."

And without seemingly any thought to his actions, the shinobi wordlessly slipped a hand from where it had been cradled in his pocket and held it out towards the swarm of lightning bugs. Almost instantly, a pair of beetles floated over to land with a soundless flutter in his palm. To which the shinobi reacted by curling his fingers slightly around the two in a sort of protective manner, an act that did not go completely unnoticed by Tenten. But she said nothing on the matter and merely inched closer, curiously watching the pair move about in his hand.

She could only smile when the two beetles crawled in closer to each other. Carefully circled around one another in a sort of dace that only they could make sense of. An unspoken understanding that only existed between the pair and the world their union created. It was beautiful in its own fashion. Although, she supposed, giving sentiment to what was an instinctual habit of nature could hardly be thought of as romantic or practical. Still, Tenten could find some comfort in it. Indulge in the irrationality of the concept, if only briefly before reality pushed the idea way from her mind.

"And what happens to them if it doesn't?"

"...Then they will spend the rest of their short lives searching until they have," he replied after a moment of thought, never taking his eyes off of the two, "It is the nature of all creatures."

True enough, she supposed. "Makes sense..."

There was a pause as the young man continued to watch the pair of fireflies circle around each other in his palm, beating their translucent wings to a rhythm all their own and strobing messages with their illuminating bodies. Signals that no other creature would understand. Could not begin to decipher unless they carefully studied their habits for some time. They were in an existence all their own. All the while, the soft glow seemed to play along the strong lines and soft curves of his face. Almost giving shape to what was hidden under the high collar of his coat. It was something she would later recall as mesmerizing, watching him observe something as instinctual as a mating dance between two lightning bugs that could care less of his presence. Their presense.

It was almost... sacred. Precious. Something she would cherish for years to come, Tenten was sure. And she felt priviledged to be a witness to it.

When the ritual was apparently done, Shino slowly straightened his posture and held out his palm once more, letting the pair of fireflies fly off to join the others in perpetuating the cycle of life and nature. And in the silence that followed, Tenten allowed her thoughts to wander once more while her body simply felt content enough to enjoy the experience unfolding before her eyes. As well as the lessons that they brought to light.

Humans were not so different from animals as they liked to believe, the kunoichi realized. They carried some of the same tendencies and habits. The same devotions and necessities, in a way. Even though people could only theorize and speculate about the reasons behind their behaviors did not mean that they were any more different than humans are from each other.

"They're beautiful this year, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"So... I'll see you next spring?"

"...Yes."

And they left it at that, spending the rest of the night in contented silence as the lightning bugs continued their beautiful dance around them.


	2. Summer

**Character(s)**: Tenten, Aburame Shino; brief mentions of Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Maito Gai  
**Pairing(s)**: Extremely light Shino/Tenten... if you squint a little.  
**Warning(s)**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: Part two of four. Written for the ShinoTen FC fanfic contest held over at NarutoForums.  
**Dedicated to**: All you ShinoTen fans out there!

The first time they were chosen to lead a mission together, the kunoichi had believed it a mistake. Although she would never have said so to the Hokage's face. The kunoichi had seen what happened to those who questioned the Sannin's sound decisions. Especially on matters that directly effected the village. -- The woman was proud just as any other loyal agent of the Leaf. Any question against her skill and judgment was like poking a sleeping tigress. -- Still, Tenten was only eighteen and a newly appointed Tokubetsu Jounin specializing in Weaponry and Tactics. Impressive, given her age, perhaps. But it was hardly enough accreditation to be given joint leadership with Shino on a diplomatic campaign.

As long as the Land of Fire had been at war with those of Earth, this was not a time to throw caution to the win and hope that Tenten would not drown in her attempt to test the waters of diplomacy. Granted, she had been assigned to more missions than him in the past that were of higher in rank. And his social skills left plenty to be desired in comparison. However, with his seat as the intended next heir to the Aburame clan, he held more experience in politics as well as leading a squad to success.

"This is more Neji's department, not mine," the kunoichi mumbled quietly to no one in particular. And with a soft sigh, she continued to watch the world slowly pass them by.

As much as a month's time was set aside for the treaty summit, giving all parties involved plenty of time to speak of their concerns and present their conditions for negotiation. More if necessary. Varying and self-serving opinions would be involved after all, from each party that were to be represented there. And if experience had shown her anything, it was that shinobi were stubborn when it came to compromising their benefits to placate another's concerns. So speed was not necessarily a top priority for this assignment. Because of that, rather than allow the two to travel quickly by foot like usual, they had been given a small envoy instead as an escort. An odd change from what she was accustomed to, but nothing all too unwelcomed. After all, there was always a chance of spies hiding out along the route, laying in wait to ambush their caravan and ensure that they never made it to the meeting. Not to mention the physical challenges between Gai-sensei and Lee had always been a bit tiring despite their training benefits.

It was normal. It was routine. It was what made her team who they were today. But it was also another mark against her qualifications. Team Gai , for all its eccentricities, was known for completing their missions in an expedient manner to almost near perfection, if not with constant the occasional recklessness. Everything that was not needed for this assignment. And everything that Shino was not.

The perfect balance of yin and yang, she thought with a light scoff. But quickly brushed the thought aside. Now was not the time for off-handed jokes of other issues plaguing her mind. This was a delicate matter, after all. Lives would be effected by this treaty. The Fire Country's economy was directly linked with how negotiations would go during this meeting. To rush through it would be to give greater opportunity for mistakes to occur. There were formalities. Traditions. And a need for professionalism.

But the Hokage must have had a good reason to pair them together on this assignment... right?

"I asked her to."

From the other side of the carriage, she turned from looking out the window and simply quirked a curious brow in his direction. "...Excuse me?"

They had been placed on the same team on several occasions already, with him as captain and her there to take second post should he be unable to give command. So to a certain level, it made some semblance of sense that he would have enough founding in his knowledge of the kunoichi and her abilities to request that she be there as his partner in this endeavour. And while the fail-pass rate of their missions was not perfect, it was close enough to be the envy of all others. Still, Tenten knew her strengths and weaknesses. She knew her limitations and range of growth. She knew where she excelled and where she failed.

Diplomacy was not her area of expertise.

"I wanted someone I could trust to maintain a leveled head," he clarified after a pause -- more her pause than his -- never taking his eyes from where it seemed to be focused on the rush of trees just outside of the window, "We will be discussing a treaty with Iwa and I anticipate much debate over the conditions."

There was more to it, she knew. More to his story and his reasons. And as much as the kunoichi tried to ignore the path her train of thought was going, she could not help but revert back to the main issue that was picking at the back of the young woman's mind, much to her own hesitation and reluctance. It was, after all, an ingrained rule of the shinobi that emotions should be left off of the battlefield. And normally Tenten had no problems detaching herself from the realities of the assignment. But that had been before. Before the mission where she had been forced to act as leader when he could not. Before Shino had nearly drowned and depleted most of his chakra in an attempt to protect them from constant enemy attacks. Before he had asked her... and before this ambiguous dance they were in began.

And what made it so extraordinarily frustrating was the uncertainty of his feelings concerning this.

"It will not be easy," he continued, finally casting his attention in her direction, "Grass has already shown reluctance."

"Kusa is cautious, and they should be," was Tenten's comment, her eyes darting to the window for a brief distraction, a momentary reason not to fall prey to the intimidation that tended to come with his gaze, "If this treaty between Rock and Leaf explodes in disaster, their country will be caught in the middle of our warring."

Shino gave a shallow nod in agreement, waiting until her eyes fell on him once more before doing so. To ensure that she saw his reaction. To test the waters and see if the kunoichi would avoid his eye contact and for how long. Whatever the reason, his patience rewarded him in the end and Tenten met his gaze. Or... at least she could only guess that she had. The trademark dark shades of his clan had done what they intended, doing well to hide just where his attention was centered. And the kunoichi was in no position to find out for certain. So she opted to continue with her current train of thought.

"But as a representative of the Hyuuga clan, this is usually Neji's area of expertise," Tenten pressed on, "I specialize in weaponry, not this."

"Why did I not choose him instead of you?" he inquired, using his usual manner of speech. More out of habit than anything else, she supposed. Because though Shino was not one for speaking unnecessarily, when it happened, it was with extreme and complete clarity so that there would be no need to repeat himself. And if there was anything that irritated the young man more, it was having to explain his thoughts twice. "Because as much experience as Neji has with clan politics, he has shown in the past that he is not always capable of keeping his temper in check."

"And I have?"

"...More or less."

Tenten could not help but smirk at that. At least he was being truthful, if only slightly. Selectively, rather. After all, there had been plenty of occasions where the kunoichi had let her emotions get the better of her. Granted, the situation had always allowed for the momentary break in character and resolve. But it never excused the fact that she had not done anything to fight against the impatience or anger.

"In any case, should things get out of hand, I would prefer to have you protecting my back over anyone else."

Lightly sweeping a finger across her bottom lip, the kunoichi took a moment to study the quiet young man. She was proud to admit that she had been able to pick up on his small little habits over the years, enough to tell when to push a matter and when to drop it. When to press his patience and when to leave Shino to his solitude. And that was enough to allow them to function fairly well during missions. But this time it was different. He had been careful while speaking to her, monitoring his every movements and adjusting them accordingly so that Tenten was relatively left in the dark on just what was going through the shinobi's mind during their conversation.

So it was time to stop being tactful and simply go for bluntness.

"...Why me?" she asked, point blank, "Out of everyone else you could have chosen, why pick me?"

"Because," he responded somewhat quickly. As if he had been waiting for the question this entire time. "As you said once before, 'we work well together'."

"That was when we were fighting on the battlefield," Tenten retorted, muttering the words softly as if she were speaking only to herself, "This is different."

"You think my decision a mistake."

"In a word? Yes."

A breath of air passed his lips in a manner that was very much like a sigh. Of frustration perhaps at Tenten's insistent thoughts on the matter concerning her right to be placed on such a mission. Something that he would not have shown under normal circumstances. Aburame Shino was someone who hid his emotions if at all necessary and capable. To reveal them was to give the other an opportunity to counteract his plans. Which only told of the shinobi's weariness on the topic of discussion.

She was wearing very thin on his patience.

"Very well," he said finally. And it was then that the kunoichi decided only Aburame Shino could make easing back into the carriage seat seem all too intimidating. Even when the comforting quiet of the forest slowly passing them by with each clop of the horses' feet. "Tell me, how would _you_ handle such a union where all opinions matter? Where large influences are just as important as the small?"

Finding the situation nothing more than a challenge and a means to an end, Tenten swallowed any sort of anxiety she felt in his current presence and composed herself just enough to counter the other's inquiry. "That depends on your view of which influences are considered large and which small."

Here, Shino shifted the angle of his head a fraction towards her, an encouraging gesture by his clan standards and the only indication that he wished for the kunoichi to continue with the train of thought.

"The Lands of Fire and Earth may hold more power and influence in the shinobi world, but this treaty will mean nothing if Grass doesn't agree to cooperate," she continued, "They are the bridging territory between the two nations, and if they don't benefit from this alliance, then what reason would they have to submit to its conditions?"

For a moment, it seemed as if he were considering the thought, his head tilting the tiniest bit in the other direction. Or so it had seemed. Shino's movements were always slighted, after all. Minute and nearly inconceivable to the untrained eye unless one had spent a substantial amount of time around the young man to know his normal mannerisms. But as the seconds continued to tick on, it became more of a question of whether or not he was contemplating the idea or simply waiting for Tenten to expand further on her idea.

"Especially if the treaty is broken and avenged on their lands?" she offered further in hopes of gaining some sort of reaction.

"Hm..." he voiced, turning his attention back out the window, "And _that_ is why you were chosen."

It was vague. And yet brought light to what it was within her abilities that initially caused Shino to pick her to accompany him to the summit. But there was something in the way he had said it -- in the soft way the young man's tone had sounded -- that gave Tenten the impression that he had been speaking of something much more than just the mission.


	3. Autumn

**Character(s)**: Tenten, Aburame Shibi; brief mentions of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba  
**Pairing(s)**: Lightly implied Shino/Tenten...  
**Warning(s)**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: Part three of four. Written for the ShinoTen FC fanfic contest held over at NarutoForums.  
**Dedicated to**: All you ShinoTen fans out there!

When Shino introduced her to the clan for the first time she had been nervous. Despite the usual air of confidence the kunoichi radiated. The terrors and struggles of the battlefield, she knew all too well. Had spent more than half her life living in the perpetual violence as did all who took up the call of the shinobi. But this was different. It was a fight that Tenten could only walk into blindly. Because although she had plenty of experience in defending herself on a diplomatic and intellectual level -- more so in recent years, the kunoichi noted with a small quirk of her lips -- it was an entirely different story when facing up against the entire Aburame clan. More specifically Aburame Shibi. He was, after all, an opponent that was a perpetually ambiguous factor.

And the uncertainty was what unnerved her the most.

At the age of forty-three, he was a veteran. A legend, both in his field and to the profession itself. As the current head of the Aburame clan, he was every bit as commanding as anyone would expect in a leader. Twenty-two years her senior and the father of the man she had spent the better part of three years in a relationship with, he was a walking advertisement of his immense skill. All these factors combined together to form a rather intimidating entity, one Tenten would have to inevitably face if her relationship with Shino were to continue along the path it had been. So when the young shinobi had suggested joining his family for the third day of the Mid-Autumn Festival, kunoichi had seen no other choice but to accept.

Because if not now, then when would she ever find the courage?

Things had started off on fairly good enough terms. Good, in that none of the members in attendance had visibly shown their immediate dislike of this outsider. And for the most part, Shibi had shown to be a considerate host. There were very few words exchanged, but the conversation was pleasant enough when they were. To a point where Tenten began to wonder if Shino had said something to his family beforehand to implore that they be on their best behavior. As if they were subordinates in this swarm and he the master of the hive. Something that became more and more a possibility as the night continued on. But her theory on that had quickly been proven wrong the moment the young man had been asked to leave the table and replenish their stock of tea.

That was when the real fight began.

"Do you love my son?"

It had been unexpected. Unwarranted. There had been no indications that the question was coming at all. And as Tenten studied his face, she struggled in deciding whether or not the elder Aburame had been serious or not. But then again, the Aburame were not necessarily known for any open show of emotion beyond the usual outward neutrality. It was, she originally assumed, an intended mask to hide their movements and attacks from any opponent they may face up against. But the more time she had been able to spend with Shino, it became apparent that such assumptions were not the case. It was actually, Tenten realized, to better placate and control the kikaichu. So closely linked were host and beetle that it became a constant necessity, ultimately cultivating what now stood as the embodiment of the clan's personality. Because any mis-step of emotions could prove devastating to anyone in the surrounding area. A swarm protected its hive at the first sign of danger, after all. Just as a dog would protect its master. Just as a shinobi would protect their village.

An effective defense mechanism, she would admit. But it hardly made them approachable.

However, life would not be such without its small challenges. And if there was anything that Team Gai had taught her, it was that challenges were meant to be faced head on. So, after a brief pause to register the question, the kunoichi steeled herself for the conversation that loomed ahead and made to reply as best she could. "I... care deeply for your son, yes. But love?..." And it was then that her gaze seemed to falter in its resolve, telling in how unsure she was on the subject matter even now. The irony of it was not lost on her. Tenten had not even spoken of this with Shino. And now, here she was discussing this over with his father. "...It's too soon to determine that."

And Tenten expected the look of curiosity -- a slightly raised brow and a small tilt of the elder's head -- could read it a bit easier than most after all the years she had spent with Shino. But even she had a hard time discerning the meaning behind the other little flecks of movement in his expression. The way his back straightened just a bit more. The way Shibi's arms moved to place his hands in his lap instead of the pockets of his coat. They all indicated that he was preparing for something.

For what, she was a little wary to find out. But with a bit of determination and a headstrong resolve, she pressed on and prepared for his response.

"The two of you have been intimately linked for nearly three years."

"In between months of missions and fighting wars," she countered. Something that only allowed them to become both closer and further a part, she thought to add, but decided against it. It would only fuel the flames of his argument. Like it had with the others. All the others.

Instead, the kunoichi moved to scanned the area for Shino. Only to find him in the middle of a conversation with his teammates as he waited for the order of tea. And it was as if her gaze held a presence or weight to them, because it was in that instance that he shifted his glance away from the other two and looked directly towards them. Towards her. And Tenten could not help but smile helplessly how nervous the young man suddenly seemed. At least by Aburame standards.

The creases of his brows were less pronounced, giving way to a softer emotion than the young man's usually neutral expression. Shino was concerned. The relaxed curve of his shoulders were gone, replaced by a squared stiffness that indicated a constriction in his muscles. Shino was alert. And his fingers, out in the open for all to see, were curled into a loose fist instead of naturally spayed out across the counter in gentle arches. Shino had not anticipated such a move so late in the game. Not after nearly an entire evening of cordial behavior. Valid reactions and telling shifts from the young man's usual demeanor. Especially when considering who, exactly, her current opponent was. Which only served to add to Tenten's growing anxiety.

But she was a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf and a force of her own right to be considered. This was Tenten's battle to fight. Her lot to bear. To act otherwise would be a disgrace not only to herself, but to her relationship with Shino. So it was with that thought firmly planted in Tenten's mind that she turned back and continued her conversation with the elder Abruame. "Besides, we're still only twenty-one years old."

"The average expected lifespan of a shinobi is thirty-five."

"Yet here you are, living well beyond that." It was, perhaps, a bit disrespectful to speak in such a tone to a superior in both profession and life experiences. And the deepened crease in the elder's brows did well to indicate his possible irritation concerning that. But sage wisdom could only go so far when the one they are intended for is not taken into consideration as well. A sentiment that the kunoichi felt applied in this instance. Tenten may have been part of one of the fastest teams in the village on terms of speed, but that did not mean that she wanted to spend the rest of her days rushing through life. After all, how could one find beauty and quality in the finer details if there was no time set aside to let it be found?

"With all due respect, a shinobi's mortality does not dictate love. Nor _should_ it." Here, the kunoichi lowered her gaze to the tabletop where she could study the details of the wood. How the grains flowed and swirled with the rings and patterns. All the while, her features smoothed out a fraction in thought and contemplation. In sympathy and consideration as the words lingered on the tip of the young woman's tongue. Until finally, the harshness and determination of her tone had seemed to disappear completely when Tenten spoke again. "And neither should it determine the progression of my relationship with your son."

Finally lifting her eyes, she scanned over the reflective surface of the other's dark shades, doing her best to look beyond the gleam of lights and shadows that played across the glass for what laid underneath. Whether or not Shibi was staring back did not matter as much in the long run. The kunoichi had made her move, the rest was left for him to decide. All that counted was the fact that Tenten found enough cause and courage to give an opportunity for their gazes to meet. For him to see her resolve on this matter and know that there would be no purchase in his favor.

She would not compromise on this.

"You know as well as I do that Shino is not the type to rush head-long into anything without first analyzing every possible detail extensively," she pressed on, "_This_ is no different."

A twitch was Shibi's only initial response. A slight dip of the elder's head -- a light tinkle of noise from the charm that hung from the side of his glasses -- only notable because of how his nose and cheeks disappeared behind the high collar of the elder's jacket for the briefest of moments. And Tenten had to fight the urge to smile fondly at the motion. Because of how much it reminded her of Shino. Of how he would seek refuge behind the rough fabric when she would happen to fall upon a subject matter that he found rather... uncomfortable or embarrassing. Which only encouraged the kunoichi to continue and double her efforts, if only in an attempt to break off another piece of that shell he tended to build up when faced with an all too social situation.

It was a small flaw, yes. But, Tenten realized, it was also one of the many reasons why she cared for him. One of many qualities that she found charming to his benefit.

"You are very considerate of his needs," he finally said, reaching out a hand to toy with the empty tea cup in front of him, "As a father, I can only be thankful for that."

The kunoichi registered his words with a start, too lost in her own musings to notice the way Shibi had watched her intently during stretch of silence that settled between them. And then when the comment fully sunk in, Tenten found herself glancing off to the side in hesitation. Her mask of conviction and courage finally faltering. "...I assure you, it's more for my sake than his."

When dealing with the Aburame clan, the ability to read a myriad of emotions and decipher the meanings behind every little shift of movement they made was necessary. -- It was like a secret language all their own that had developed as a secondary effect when they had resigned themselves to becoming a living hive to swarms of the most deadliest creatures in the known shinobi world. -- Tenten had learned that early on, almost from the first moment that she had met Shino. And although she was still considered a novice compared to the whole of his family, the kunoichi had managed well enough. Or so she believed.

The slight way Shibi's cheeks seemed to tighten around the eyes and the shallow wheeze of his exhale said differently.

"I've seen what love can do to a person," she offered, attempting to give reason and explanation to her last comment, "Especially when it's not returned."

An intake of breath. Another dip of his head behind the high collar of the jacket. What it meant or conveyed was a mystery to her. And she hardly cared to even try. Because all Tenten could focus on was the shy gentleness of the other's voice when he finally spoke again. "...As have I."

It was telling, perhaps. A vague indicator of his own experience on the subject matter. Then again, she thought, when considering the overall perception that people had of the Abruame clan, perhaps it was a common obstacle that each member had to face at some point in their lives. After all, there were not many people in the world who could so easily overlook the fact that their partner cultivated a host of beetles within their bodies. Ones that could destroy a person within seconds with a mere command. Tenten was not so much effected by the idea as others she knew. The bugs were necessary. Were a tradition of the family for generations. Still, even she was not exactly sure how she felt about the entire concept.

"It is... an effective strategy when one has the patience for it. I would not have expected any less from two such as yourselves," he continued. And then, looking to her, Shibi inclined his head in an apologetic gesture. "Forgive me for doubting."

A strange choice of phrasing, Tenten thought. One that did not fail to call up her suspicions, both as a kunoichi and as a fairly intuitive person.

"I would... but this was never about your doubts concerning my intentions with Shino... was it?"

Rather than respond, the head of the Abruame clan simply turned his head to the side. In guilt, perhaps. But moreso in avoidance of her gaze, the kunoichi realized. And that was reaction enough.

"It was a test," she said, more as a statement than a question.

"...You will make a good wife one day."

And although the kunoichi did not give voice to the thought -- although all that she could manage to do was bow her head in respects to the elder before taking her leave of him -- the small tug at the corner of the young woman's lips was telling enough. That deep down inside, Tenten was hoping for the same as well.


	4. Winter

**Character(s)**: Tenten, Aburame Shino; brief mentions of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Orochimaru, Uchiha Madara, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Haruno Sakura, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Aburame Shibi, Hyuuga Neji  
**Pairing(s)**: Implied Shino/Tenten  
**Warning(s)**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: Part four of four. Written for the ShinoTen FC fanfic contest held over at NarutoForums.  
**Dedicated to**: All you ShinoTen fans out there!

When Tenten first realized she was in love, there had been no doubt. Granted, it was not like she had imagined the moment would be like. That it was certainly unlike any fairytale scenario she had heard the other kunoichi describe. In fact, it had been over a trivial matter, one that the kunoichi felt a bit foolish about afterwards. There were no flowers. No candy. No songbirds in the background chirping out a soundtrack. And no overly romantic gesture from either of the parties involved. Or, at least, not by normal standards. Just a dark walk back to her apartment on a chilly winter night. And a boy offering a girl his outer jacket to keep herself warm from the cool winds. Which was acceptable given the factors. And it was the first indicator that, perhaps, Shino felt the same.

In all the years that they had known each other, the young man had never taken his jacket off for anyone or any reason let alone offer it to another. It was his protection, after all. His barrier that kept him protected from the harsh realities of the world if only on nothing more than in symbolism. Nothing mattered as much as what was underneath the fabric. Nothing outside the confines of his clothing would be able to hurt him. The kikai would not allow it. To take off even one layer was like stripping away another brick from his self-imposed wall of solitude.

Not the first step towards becoming a social butterfly. And certainly not the last. But all the same, it had been an important one.

Ultimately, she would later realize, the act had been extraordinarily simple. And a perfectly fitting end to their long and unconventional journey.

"Thank you for coming."

It had been the end of what became a most interesting night of celebration. One that Shino had neither anticipated nor wanted. Against his teammate's wishes -- despite Hinata's insistence that the young Aburame would most likely wish to spend his evening otherwise -- Kiba had taken it upon himself to grace the young shinobi with a party for his twenty-fifth birthday. And to commemorate their long years of survival. Because after the seemingly endless battle against Akatsuki and the remnants of Orochimaru's regime -- after all the years of struggle that the entire shinobi nation had suffered in what would later be named the Fourth Great Shinobi War -- things had finally turned for the better. An end to all the chaos was in sight. A fortunate stroke of luck and resilience, Tenten thought. Because after ten years of fighting, there were not many of them left. On either side.

"I'm just glad I was able to make it," she murmured softly, casting a small sidelong glance in his direction and offering a faint smile in return, "I would hate to have missed it."

"You should have stayed in bed," the young man said simply. Evenly and devoid of emotion. Which only made his words all the sharper and almost as crisp as the air itself.

He was right of course, Tenten thought. And made no attempt to argue against the point. It would have been a fruitless battle. After all, the young woman was still recovering from her last mission in Iwa. Where she had been charged with leading troops against the Five-Tailed Beast that Madara had unleashed there. As a newly appointed Jounin, it had only been the most recent among a number of battles in the west that were placed in her care. And up until a few days ago, the kunoichi had been bed-ridden with multiple fractures to the ribs and right leg, an injury that could be easily seen in the slight limp in her step when she walked.

Certainly, not her best encounter against enemy forces and hardly ideal conditions for attending social gatherings, she would admit. Especially ones organized by an Inuzuka. And Tenten had weighed the options extensively before settling on a final decision. But even she knew that there was little need for consideration. Because one crucial factor canceled out all of the dangers and made it well worth the risks.

"I missed you," she admitted, shifting her glance to observe the other's reaction from the edge of her vision, "I hadn't seen you in a few days."

As expected, the young Aburame remained relatively neutral and quiet by default, giving no clear sign of what he thought one way or the other about her comment. And to most others, it may have simply appeared to be Shino's silent attempt to ignore the subject all together. A blatant snub to the obvious sentiment that came with the words. But there was no hiding the way the young man's head dipped behind the high collar of his underjacket in a shy manner. Or the way his natural and easy stride nearly faltered and slowed just a fraction at the thought. All things that only brought a light quirk to Tenten's lips once they registered in her mind.

"I know I should be resting, but I was going crazy just laying in bed all day while Lee and Gai-sensei took turns taking care of me."

"They are concerned and wished to aid you in your recovery."

"They always have and always will be. That much won't change. And it was very sweet of them." Smiling fondly for a moment at the thought, the young woman finally turned her full attention to the other as she continued. "But there's only so much encouragement and enthusiasm a girl can take before she snaps."

Indeed, it had been very kind and sweet of them to care for her and keep the kunoichi company while she tackled the last leg of the healing process. And it was a constant that Tenten would always appreciate for the pure habitual nature of the gesture. -- During wartime when unexpected surprises and unanticipated turns governed their lives, the routine became more and more of a luxury that not many could find or afford. -- But every shinobi held their limits. And Tenten was only a few youthful speeches away from hers.

"Besides, I'm a lot better than when they released me from the hospital," the kunoichi added, her mood relatively light, "Sakura and the nurses did a good job in taking care of me."

Here, she caught a slight shift in Shino's posture, the gleam of the moonlight a bit more prominent in the smooth surface of the young man's dark shades. He had adjusted his head in her direction. Just enough to keep her shadow within his sights. Indicating that he was still worried about her. "You are well, then?"

"Muscles are still a bit stiff, and it'll be a few more weeks before I'm back to where I was before," she replied. And at that, Tenten rotated her shoulders a bit to show the range of movement she had been able to gain since leaving the hospital. In a wordless assurance to him. "But I wasn't gonna let that keep me from your party."

That answer, and the comment that followed, seemed to satisfy him. Enough for Shino to resume facing forward once more, the outline of his silhouette nearly disappearing completely without the moon's reflection to give detail to his darker clothes. Fitting, Tenten thought, and could only do the same as a small smile formed at the irony. Because it was a shinobi's job and ambition to be unseen. To be forgotten and blend in to obscurity. That much, the both of them had mastered. To an extent. Because it was difficult to disappear completely skill and prowess became common knowledge. Especially in recent years with all the fighting both had been engaged in during this war.

It was their job and their profession, yes. But it should not be their entire life.

And then she felt his larger hand glide in to grip around hers. "It was not intentional."

She felt a small thrill of warmth radiate out from his palm at the contact, and Tenten could hardly keep her heart from racing a half-beat faster once she registered Shino's presence around her again. After all these years, the young Aburame was still not one to indulge in public displays of affection. Even in the dark of night when eyes were less likely to pry into their private lives. And the kunoichi suspected that he never would be. And Tenten had already accustomed herself to the idea. Found it a rather endearing quality to Shino's unique character that she would never change. Because the kunoichi had grown fond of his quiet company. Of his introverted tendencies. Had learned to rely on his constant silent support to carry her through the days of chaos and destruction.

"I had not intended to neglect you for so long."

"It's ok. I know you wouldn't have without good reason."

Still, it was always a nice surprise and a secret joy to Tenten when he occasionally broke that cardinal rule. Because it was his personal belief that such instances should remain so: a private moment between the two it involved. Which had been her first clue that something was troubling him.

"It's the Clan Elders again, isn't it?"

A harsh exhale of breath -- an Aburame scoff -- and a small twitch of his head marked Shino's irritation on the subject matter. "...Yes."

A sentiment that seemed to be shared by the kikai as several began to skitter out from the cuff of his sleeve, slowly making their way down the young man's forearm towards where their two hands were linked together. And as the kunoichi felt the other's grip tighten, she could only watch with a myriad of emotions while the tiny beetles continued their journey.

"I take it they still don't approve."

Breathing out in what constituted as a strained sigh by his standards, the young man kept his gaze forward in response. Although the picture of calm, it was clear that he was anything but. Swarm and hive were linked, after all. And it was hard not to take note of the kikai's agitation. It was not until the little bugs continued the trek across their joined thumbs and around her won wrist that Tenten felt Shino's hand relax once more. As if the physical connection with both him and his insects was reassurance enough to steady the shinobi's tense nerves. "Their opinions hardly matter where we are concerned."

"...But they do matter concerning the future of the Aburame." And it was with those words, that Tenten halted in her steps, drawing his attention as well from the act.

Although it hurt her to admit it, the Elders of the Aburame Clan had the final say in who Shino could and would potentially marry. That they had every right and authority to forcibly keep her away from him if they deemed her unworthy of the position as future matriarch of the family. Their concerns were understandable, from what she could see. Although from a long line of noble shinobi that had served loyally in the village, Tenten had been raised as a relative peasant. As the daughter of a weapon-smith instead of the granddaughter of the Sandaime. And while civilian blood would have had little effect if mixed with that that of an Aburame, Tenten possessed a portion of the Sarutobi bloodline running through her veins. A relative unknown as far as compatibility with the clan went.

"They have their reasons, Shino," she added, almost as an afterthought.

And it was a concept that he made no show in hiding his disagreement in as the young man turned his head a fraction to the side. A physical show of avoiding her concerned and piercing gaze. "There is no reason for them not to approve of you."

Following the move, Tenten shifted to remain in his field of vision. If he would not look at her, then the kunoichi was determined to stay a constant presence. "I think they'd disagree."

It was one matter to have the approval of the Clan's leader. And, indeed, Shibi had shown his acceptance to their relationship long ago. But a majority of the decisions made were left up to the Aburame Clan Elders, much in the same way that the Hyuuga Council presided over the whole of Neji and Hinata's family. Shino's father only held a fraction of influence over the governing of the clan, and only as much as the Elders were willing to give. So long as they deemed his actions and decisions beneficial to the Abruame hive. It was effective in keeping the control of the family from residing on one singular person's judgment. But it made things exceedingly difficult to change clan policies when it became necessary, And the act of following their lead all the more habitual.

"I have... always done what the Elders asked of me."

"I know... and I love you for fighting so hard against this." And there was a split-second pause as Tenten realized what she had just said before the weight of the conversation pressed her steadily forward, masking over the words as quickly as they could be spoken. "But for the good of your clan, don't throw away your right to become heir for my sake."

"...I _am_ doing what is good for the clan."

It was said with such determination and confidence -- such conviction -- that Tenten could find no cause within herself to disagree or argue against. Although that did not keep her from showing a grain of doubt. Because even though she knew Shino to be one of the most level-headed and intelligent individuals she had ever known, he was also susceptible to a biased opinion. "I hope you're right."

The two left the conversation at that. And after a brief moment of pause -- a brief exchange of what she could only assume were glances between them -- they both turned to continue their trek through the empty streets of the village towards towards their destination. The night had grown later than expected during their discussion, and the kunoichi was certain that Shino wanted nothing more than to leave the topic for another time. Such matters should be discussed behind closed doors and thick walls, after all.

And given just how much time the two had spent apart in the last few weeks, it had been nice to just be with him, even in perfect silence.

The moment was short-lived, however, as Tenten's apartment complex soon came into view. Though relatively dim compared to other streets, the glow of the porchlight gave a sort of softening edge to the surrounding shadows while they approached through the alleyway. And though she was not often one to take notice of such trivial things, the kunoichi could not help but stop across the street and admire the simplicity of the scene for a moment before moving to remove and return Shino's jacket to him.

Only when she held the thick fabric out to him did she see the faint smile pulling at his thin lips. A sight that had Tenten lifting her brow in suspicion, amusement, and curiosity. "...What?"

"You said you loved me." With that, the young man easily slipped his arms through the sleeve of the outerjacket as if nothing had occurred. As if he had not discovered her closely guarded secret.

"...So what if I did?" And despite the playful smile and child-like gleam of mischief in the kunoichi's eyes, there was no ignoring the heated blush that dusted her cheeks. Although, if asked about it later, Tenten resigned to denying the claim and blaming it on the poor lighting. "You've probably known for months."

"Yes. But it was... pleasurable to hear you say so."

She could find no response to give him in reaction. Could find no thought beyond the warmth that seemed to bloom in her chest and bleed out through the young woman's cheeks at the thought. Perhaps, she decided, it was better to leave things there for another time as well. After all, the fact that he expressed a certain amount of joy in hearing her admit her affections for him meant that he shared the sentiment. And that was enough for Tenten to last a lifetime. So it was with that concept that the kunoichi leaned in to pressed a light and chaste kiss against the other's lips.

"Thank you for walking me home," she whispered softly. And then swiftly turned on the balls of her heels to cross the street.

Already and almost instantly, Tenten found herself missing the heavy weight of the shinobi's jacket. Remembered how warm and comforting it had been to have it hang loosely around her smaller frame during their walk from the Abruame compound to her apartment building. As if it were engulfing her in his presence and protection just as much as it protected Shino during his daily life. A strange concept, perhaps, but a preferred scenario to the chilly wind that caressed across the kunoichi's skin now without the fabric to keep the heat insulated. And in the end, she supposed, it was the sentiment behind the act and the feeling of possessing something that belonged to him Tenten missed the most.

"You set very high standards for what I should get you for your birthday."

"You have two months," the kunoichi called over her shoulder, an air of playful mischief laced in her tone, "I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Although, the young woman thought as she stepped onto the porch, the remaining kikai that still lingered around her wrist was compensation enough. For now.


End file.
